The present invention relates generally to plugs and, specifically, to a plug puller.
Plugs of a variety of sorts are used for frictional couplings together of two items. Plugs can be used to cooperate with sockets or receptacles to couple electrical, pneumatic, etc., cables, conduits, etc., to the sockets or receptacles.
Electrical plugs are devices that allow for easy frictional electrical coupling of an electrical cord to a power source outlet or socket. An electrical plug comprises a housing member supporting prongs extending from one end thereof that are frictionally accepted into the outlet or socket. An electrical cord is accepted through an aperture in the housing member and metal wires in the cord are appropriately connected to the prongs.
The housing members of electrical plugs are formed in a variety of shapes, usually cubicle or hemispherical. Typically, a housing member is of a relatively small size.
Due to the shape and size of a housing member of an electrical shape, invariably it is difficult to disconnect and remove it from an outlet, especially if it is located in a hard to access outlet or socket behind, for example, a heavy couch or counter. A hemispherically-shaped housing member is particularly difficult to grasp because of its rounded shape.
Invariably, it is easier for a person to simply grasp and pull the electrical cord attached to the plug to pull the plug out of the outlet or socket. However, this is a dangerous practice as the connections between the wires and the prongs can weaken, raising the probability that a disconnected or broken strand of one wire may touch the other wire and cause a short circuit within the plug. Additionally, the cord can become completely detached from the plug.
Several devices for disconnecting and removing electrical plugs from sockets are disclosed in the patent literature.
The United States patent to Pearson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,618,723, discloses a plug attachment having at least two apertures formed on a first surface that accept the prongs of an electrical cord plug. Two outwardly curved arms extend away from the first portion for a user to grasp and form an interior pocket that accepts the electrical plug.
The United States patents to Way, U.S. Pat. No. 1,900,782; Schlums, U.S. Pat. No. 2,051,425; and Oakes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,115, disclose electrical plugs that have outwardly extending engagement members. These engagement members are activated by a user and, in turn, pivot or flex to engage the face plate of an electrical outlet or socket to force the plug away from the outlet or socket.
The United States patent to Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,719, discloses a safety release electrical plug having outwardly extending fins or a circular housing. The fins or housing engage the electrical cord at a sufficient distance from the plug to be disconnected and removed from the outlet or socket by merely tugging on the cord.
The United States patent to Sunderlin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,947, discloses an electrical plug puller constructed from an elongated piece of material having a central portion with at least two slotted apertures for receiving the prongs of an electrical plug. At either end of the elongated member are two rings that are grasped by the user to remove the plug from a socket. A stud formed near one of the rings is received within an aperture near the other ring to secure the two ring members together so as to prevent them from hanging in an extended position at which they can be more easily grasped.
There also exists a variety of other plugs involving similar problems with disconnecting of same. For example, pneumatic lines can employ cooperating frictional coupling members. Invariably, it is easier to grasp and tug a pneumatic line to discouple the line rather than to grasp and tub the appropriate coupling members to separate same. As a result, if the coupling frictional forces are great enough, the line can become detached from the coupling member retained coupled to the cooperating coupling member.